


Home

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I love my champions ugh, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Arriving home after a long day of the league.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> god someone _please_ come into my inbox if you ship them im begging you i need someone to share the lore djfndsfn

Laughter and other miscellaneous noises from the television droned into the background. The living room was rather dim, being lit only by a few candles on the center of the coffee table, but gave off a rather therapeutic vibe. There was nothing better than simply being able to relax after the end of a long, tedious day.

When he had arrived to their apartment, the view of Cynthia relaxing on the couch, lips curving a gentle smile, was the only invitation he needed, and soon, his hands and pockets were free of any items, pokéballs, and other items he had been hanging onto. From there, he perched himself on the space next to her, head suddenly dipping down and plopping on her shoulder, merely sighing, which told Cynthia that today had taken a toll on him.

“How was it today?”

“Hm…” Was his only response, rather lazy and certainly not entertaining to hear.

“C’mere.” She patted the space on her lap, and watched cautiously as Lance sat up, then slipped down to rest his head on her lap.

The view of her beautiful smile was something Lance was never tired of. It was so entrancing, which was one of the many qualities that he loved about the girl. No matter the mood he was in, she never failed in making him feel relaxed and at ease. His vermilion eyes followed her hand as she brushed a few long strands of his hair away from his forehead. He felt the vaguest sensation of a shiver run down his spine at her touch.

Cynthia observed as he visibly relaxed, then pulled his hand back as he closed his eyes. “Relax…”

Slender fingers gently carded along soft, garnet hair that stood up at the ends. Her gold eyes flickered from the images on the screen, down to her boyfriend, who was threatening to doze off at the way her fingers worked their magic. A pause from their movements had him suddenly open his eyes, as if questioning as to why she had halted her hand.

“What?” he blurted, voice rather hoarse. He raised an eyebrow as all she did was giggle.

Shaking her head, she continued to massage at his head. Once again, he had closed his eyes, emitting out a pleased exhale as he shifted in his space, kicking off his boots and resting his feet on the armrest of the couch. This was what he needed; to be able to ease himself after nothing but hectic work with _her_.

“Welcome home,” lulled Cynthia, softly stroking his cheek.

He was _home_.


End file.
